Penguin
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: What ever happened to the Penguin from 50 first dates, let's find out.


_*note: this is the oldest head-canon/fanon- dates back to 2010. I really loved this head-canon because I really want Willy to have more screentime because he is so cute, I love Jocko because he is better than sandler. They supposed to go on a quest but I changed my mind because of a cockatoo from Jack and Jill. Cockatoo is the best character from Jack and jill, he was supposed to be Nigel past life head-canon, but Nigel has his own tragic backstory. Yes this is a crossover of '50 first dates', 'waterboy', 'jack and jill'. Why Waterboy because I want the mule to have a special treatment because he had a small role*_

(were 50 first dates left off, some penguin- Whilly escaped with is walrus freind- jocko. They search for there good old freind Henry.)

Jocko- why do you want to look for him, Whilly

Willy- I was his pet man, then he left me and I must find him

Jocko- are you sure, is been years

Willy- Don't judge me, I felt I serve no purpose but just a decoration

Jocko- your over reacting, here let's go to tiki hut bar

Willy- fine, but after one Hawaiian blue we must go

(enters the bar but a mule- Steve is on the floor)

Willy- Oh my Empoleon, Jocko help this poor mule)

Jocko- let me give him a kiss of life *performs CPR*

Steve- Oh Spirit, that taste like fish *spits* (sees the dou) A penguin and a walrus, I must be very drunk *vomits*

Willy- you not drunk, we are real *grabs a bottle of water* drinks some

Steve- thanks guys, *gulps* this the first time someone sees me as a character

Willy- what happen to you

Steve- I...was a family pet, until my boy become a star of a football team. I was supposed to be some team mascot or something special but nothing.

Willy- awwww, your poor thing. (jocko hugs the mule) that's okay

Jocko- what treatment you want

Steve- I want is attention like that boy, I want to see as a person and a friend.

Willy- Jackass

Jocko- Willie, your language. There, there, look I could be your pal

Steve- really?

Jocko- yeah, walrus are famous for keeping packs together like a big happy family.

Willy- until they find love

Jocko- Willy, please be polite

Steve- what's gone into to him

Jocko- he is feeling left out because he was a pet of Henry *shows the picture*

Steve- that looks like my boy but older

Willy- could be the same person

Jocko- Every changed when he went on a date, he feels that he lost his love

Willy- He even give me this red shirt *puts his cute iconic red hawaiian shirt* and after that I become a regular zoo animal.

Steve- feel a little jelly

Willy- *sniffs* yeah, all I want is partner

Steve- you got Jocko, he is big and sweet

Willy- I have to look after him because of his *whispers* gas issues *joko breaks wind* you now what mean

Steve- yes, I see that your a every good freind of that walrus. You also have to be greatfull that your a close freind of Joko

Willy- I understand *sniffs* I understand that a walrus is willing to be looked after a penguin.

Steve- And understand what a mule need- a herd that looks after each other *hugs the penguin*

Willy- *cooing*

Jocko- see your more than just a phase

(a cockatoo- Poopsie enters the bar)

Steve- awww poor little guy

Willy- what happen to him

Steve- he just a minor show off like you but, replaced the rom-com part with siblings coming together. The worst part is, he got left behind on a boat

Willy- oh my

Joko- and he is from Jack and Jill

Willy- oh my flipping eyes. Steve, did you talk to him

Steve- yes, but he wan to go on revenge mission to get Adam Sandler- true form of Henry and Jack/jill

Willy- Sandler, why he wants to get the sandman. Let me talk to him about feelings

Steve- Willy no, he is a bird killer

Poopsie- I must find that Sandler guy so I...(sees Willy) how can I help you

Willy- ummmm is just me or that guy kinda looks familiar

Poopsie- that is Adam Sandler, he made me played a tiny role in the worst movie in history

Willy- and in the story, he abandoned you

Poopsie- yeah, I'll get my revenge.

wllly- how can you do it, there is fourth wall

Poopsie- I'll show him who is the real star. I'll go to Argentina to star on Telenovelas

Willy- how is that possible

Poopsie- I'm a talking bird, first call me Nigel. Get ready Sandler, i'll poop on you party *laughs, flies away*

Jocko- Willy are you okay

Steve- man that bird is mad on Sandler...I mean Henry...I mean my boy

Jocko- what are we going to do, who knows what he's going to do when he;s a telenovela star

Whilly- ummm guys do you want to go on my tiki hut

Jocko- for what

Whilly- If we wait for his telenovela comes out, so we could bring action

Steve- I don't like Telenovelas but I'll going to like the one is going to star on a bird

Jocko- If gets good ratings and becomes a part of stardom *bam* we strike at him. Any one agree

Whilly- I agree because your guys are my true friends

Steve- whilly, is it possible that Hanry, my boy, jack/jill are the same person

Whilly- If Nigel sandyman theory are true sooo may be

Jocko- agree, here Steve let me take you to the tiki hut for telenovela about cockatoo

Whilly- I'll wear this top *where his iconic Hawaiian shirt*

(end)

Reference- this is a love letter to people that loves (fandom) and hates (hatedom) Adam Sandler's acting career. This has no connection to other of my fanfics.


End file.
